Love of the Moon Light
by WingedWolf101
Summary: Vampires have been living without werewolves in Organ for millions of years , but what happens when one of the vampires wants to find love and spots a.. very strange girl in the park .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After seeing twilight I just HAD to make up my own love story . This story is about a male Vampire that spots a girl and falls in love her , but little does he know this 'girl' is not exactly what he thought she was . I'll try to right this story the best I can , so don't give me grief for trying . Enjoy .

--

The sun rises out of the dark and cold horizon , revealing Organ . Not a very big place , like the city and country mixed together . Though this state may appear peaceful and calm… its actually the home… of vampires .

This city for many years has been the hiding place for all vampires . Each vampire would come from different parts of the word , to meet and fall in love.. And have families .

Every young male and female vampire would find love and live together and start a family . The vampires acted like regular people , so the humans in the city wouldn't expect them . So the vampires were safe , they could also feed when the sun set and they would leave and go hunt .

The vampire's young offspring would also live like normal kids during the day . They would go to school and make new friends . They would take test and quizzes and study for them like any normal child .

All this living and laying low has helped the vampires keep their populations up for millions of years when they first came to Organ and became at home .

And that was not the only thing the vampires were happy about , not only were they safe… but safe from their enemies , The werewolves .

Werewolves never were able to stay in one territory for too long… they were like birds always migrating and claiming new territories , then just moving again and doing the same thing but in a different location .

Because of that , Werewolves have been thought to be extinct , because one bite from a werewolf could kill a vampire (like the movie Van Helsing) . So the vampires were fine and safe .

All this living normally was wonderful… all for except one vampire . His name is Luke , though his friends and one sister and two brothers call him 'Lu' , so he settled on that name since it was more common to hear when someone called out to him .

Lu was 14 , he usually wore a black shirt and black jeans . He wears fingerless gloves , his hair is black and part of it covers his right eye (like a Emo hair style) , he was wore black shoes , His eyes were a bit reddish .

Lu also drew alote of attention from other girls cause of his looks . Lu always wondered if being good looking was a gift or a curse… but it was sure becoming a curse to him .

Lu was also a good student , no human or vampire that was in his classes could out smart him , that explains why hes always getting attacked when it comes to Lab Partners .

But even though he lives good , has alote of friends , a decent family , and got chased by hot girls… he felt empty inside.. Like something was missing . He had a gut feeling it had something to do with the opposite gender .

"Love.." , the word rolled off of Lu's tongue like water from a drain pipe . "Why does this word pain me so…??" , Lu would always ask himself this question , but he could never get a answer from himself or anyone .

Lu didn't understand… there was alote of cute girls out there that would make a perfect bride , cause his father would always say , 'Son you need to get a girl for looks , then your really be in heaven' .

Lu remember those words.. But when he would try to do his father's advise , his mother would stop him and say something… more different . 'Lu.. Do you want to be happy?' , he would answer 'yes' , then she would respond , 'looks will never make you happy… you need someone that will understand and love you for who you are' , Lu would raise a eyebrow at this founded information . 'Because there's always someone out there for you.. Someone special… and I'll know you'll find her Lu , but don't expect something.. Cause who knows.. The one you might find… could me more different then you think' .

"What did mother mean by.. 'the one you find…could be more different then you think' " ?? , Lu sat on his bed cradling his head in his hands . "What does this all..??" , right when Lu was coming down to the big questions of his situations a young but incredibly disturbing scream banged against his ear drums .

"Lu mom said its time to come down and eat!!" , Riley Lu's youngest brother yelled at his doorway . "Im coming.. Tell mom I'll be down in a minute.." , Lu said with a tired voice . "Okay Mr. Emo!" .

Lu hated it when his brother would call him that , but he had to let it slide cause another voice boomed in.. and this one was more scary then the first voice . "LU!! Get down here now!!" , the voice yelled from the down the stairs . "Coming dad!!" , Lu yelled and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen .

***In the Kitchen***

Lu's father was sitting at the table with a news paper , his mother was at the sink preparing the meal while his siblings were shouting and fighting over who gets the first bite of human blood when they hunt tonight .

"Marry stop fighting with your brothers!" , their mom yelled . Marry who was a brunette 10 year old , the second oldest of the group whined to her mother "But mom Beau and Riley started it!!" .

Riley and his twin brother Beau both pointed and marry and shouted " She's trying to tell us she gets the first bite when were more hungry!!" , their father heard enough of the screaming and stood up "Silence!! Me and your mother will decide so shut your mouths before your butt's get busted!!" .

The children shut their mouths and sat down . Lu finally walked in , "What's with all the yelling??" , Lu asked bewildered . His father looked at him with blood red eyes " Just your little bothers fighting with your sister…" , he cleared his throat . "You about ready to go Lu??" , Lu nodded and put his black jacket on .

His mother put the dishes down and they all ran out the door and into the cold icy air of Organ… beginning their hunt for the night .

***9 hours later***

The sun began to rise , but the clouds covered the them , so that meant school time . "Lu did you remember to study for your pop quiz today!?!" , his mother called out curiously . "Yes" , Lu answered back .

Lu put his shoes on , he walked to the kitchen . He gave his mother, father, sister, and two little brother a goodbye kiss and left .

***In the Park***

Lu walked silently to his school with his hands jammed in his pockets . "Wonder what Leroy and Sam are doing.." Lu said to himself while he walked . Lu looked at the tall spooky trees that towered over him . He smiled a little to himself and kept walking .

Then right when Lu turned the corner he saw three big vampire male football players cornering a girl . "Hey what are you doing here??" , the tallest vampire asked . "You shouldn't be here.. " the youngest one said . "He guys.. Lets see if this girl knows any football moves.." , the oldest one smiled devilishly at the girl . They all three closed in on her .

Lu stopped and watched , 'what are they doing?' , he thought to himself . Lu was about to get up and go save that girl.. But what he saw next shocked him . The girl was in the shadows so he didn't know what she looked like . But right when the football players ran towards her… they all three were picked up and thrown like they were nothing but sticks .

One football player ran towards her with a fist raised . His fist made contact with the girl's jaw… but then Lu heard a sickening crack… the football player held his broken hand and yelled in pain . The girl took a step towards them.. And the football players ran away like scared little cats getting chased by a HUGE German Shepherd .

Lu's eyes were wider then basketballs… there was not one girl human or vampire he knew who could do that with such little effort . Lu stared at the girl , the girl's nose twitched as she saw him in the bushes . She quickly spun around and ran off… her speed made Lu's mouth drop even more .

Lu stood there for about 15 minutes staring at the spot the girl stood , he felt weird inside.. Like a small spark just flashed in him . "Who… was that girl..?" , Lu thought , but that question would have to wait for the bell just rang .

Lu jumped up and raced towards his school , but not forgetting what he just saw .

A/N: Well.. What do ya think?? Hope it was good and detailed enough . Chapter two will be up soon , review if you want . Good day .


	2. New Girl

A/N: Sorry for the wait , anyways now presenting chapter two of Love Of The Moonlight . But remember… Lu may be confused about finding the one he loves… but who knows… maybe his true love has already found him . Anyways on with the chapter and enjoy .

--At School--

Lu ran into the classroom right when the bell rang . "Hello Mr. Elusive , bout time you decided to join the class" , Mrs. Fang his vampire teacher exclaimed to him infront of the class .

The kids snickered at Lu's embarrassed face , "Please take your seat Lu" , his dark haired teacher pointed to the first desk in the second row . You see in this school there are different types of classes , like some classes will have just humans talking about regular stuff like USA History and stuff , while the vampire class would be discussing how to attack prey and suck the right way .

Their principal was a vampire , so when new kids enrolled in the school he could see if they were humans or vampires . So cause if he assigned a human into a all vampire class the humans would see what they were and give the vampire's away .

Anyways Lu took his seat with Nero and Sam , his two best buds in the hole white world . Nero was a dark vampire who was incredibly funny and sweet , then there was Sam.. She was a brunet and was surprisingly one of the only girls that didn't chase after him.. Come to think of it she is actually very aggressive with him if he dosent stand up for himself .

"Hey Lu did ya study for ya test man?" , Nero asked in a thick country accent . "I hope you did Lu… cause if you didn't were as good as squashed " , Sam said with a grim expression . "Don't worry guys I studied.. We got this test in the bag" , Lu smiled cockily and leaned back . Nero and Sam looked at each other , "Don't get cocky Lu.. that's the last thing we need on this test" , Nero exclaimed .

Lu was getting ready to respond when all of a sudden he remembered something.. The girl in the park and how she took out those football players with just one swing . "Hey guys" , Lu whispered to Nero and Sam , "I got something to tell you.." Lu was cut off by Mrs. Fang . "Class before we get any further into the subject there is something I would like to tell you" , The class was listening extremely closely .

Mrs. Fang smiled at the class's nosey nature . "Well I hope your all happy to hear… we have a new student" , the Class gasped.. They havent had a new student in SSOO long it wasent funny . "Brook may you please come in here and show your face to the class?" , Mrs. Fang coaxed the new student like a shy dog to walk into the room .

All of a sudden a tall and very… strange girl walks into the room . She is well close to 6 foot in height , her body bulged with muscles beyond belief , she was very flat chested , her hair was a shiny silver , her eyes… were a deep grey/blue . She wore a grey T-Shirt with a wolf on the back , she wore blue jean shorts with a chain belt . This was a scary sight to behold , but the two things that stopped the class dead in their tracks was her eyes… it could stop anyone even their principal dead in his tracks ..

The class just stared at her , 25 out of 30 of them were scared . Lu however… he was afraid but something about her… looked very familiar . "Well!" , Mrs. Fang spoke loudly to grab her class's attention . "This is Brook and she is staying here for a while , so make sure you treat her nicely you hear me?" , the class nodded , "Very good now Brook take your seat" . All Mr. Fang got as a response from Brook was a blank stare .

"Alright" , Mrs. Fang began . "Why don't you take a seat next to Sam" , Brook and Sam locked eyes . "Yes mam" , Brook moved her muscular body and sat next to Sam . "So today were going to begin our test… I hope you all studied" , The class sat in silence listening . "Alright , for the first step of the test were gonna have someone come up here and demonstrate how a Vampire is supposed to attack and bite his or her prey" .

All the hands came up except for Brook's hand . She just sat there… watching silently with those scary blue eyes , Mrs. Fang smiled but then she pointed to a student "How about you Sam" . Sam smiled and jumped up , "Yes mam" . Mrs. Fang watched carefully as Sam pretended to stalk the Human dummy , Sam moved to one side of the room quietly , then she slowly crawled on the ceiling , then when she silently crawled over the dummy , she popped her fangs out and jumped onto the dummy and sank her fangs into the throat .

Mrs. Fang smiled at her student's progress . "Very good Sam , as always" Sam smiled and sat down . "Nice work Sam", Nero and Lu said with a smile "Thanks guys" , Sam thanked them . "Okay.. Who's next?" , Mrs. Fang questioned . More hands when up and still Brook did not raise her hand , Mrs. Fang noticed Brook's non-social behavior and pointed to her "How about you Brook?" .

Brook moved her eyes to the teacher , Mrs. Fang gulped a little "Would you like to show the class how a vampire attacks their prey?" . Brook shrugged and got up , But when Lu looked into those eyes he saw a look that appeared to be… caution . Mrs. Fang began her observation , but she noticed Brook was still standing there . "No need to be shy dear come now.. We wont bite" , the class laughed at their teacher's joke . Brook didn't get it , but she gulped and stalked the human body . The class was expecting her to copy Sam's movement but no.. instead Brook got on her hands and feet and moved slowly to the dummy .

Brook layed low to the ground , her eyes deadly locked on the dummy , she moved under desks and dash boards , then all of a sudden she jumped and latched her teeth onto the neck . But instead of sucking she tore and shredded leaving a mess of the dummy . The class and teacher gasped , "Brook!" Mrs. Fang shook her head . "Brook that was NOT the proper way for a young vampire to hunt.. That was so.. Messy and if it were real. Gory , but since your new I will let it slide" , all of a sudden the lunch bell rang .

Brook stood up and walked out of the classroom , Lu stared at her , he felt a twinge in his heart… like a spark of some kind . Could this be the girl he saw in the park? .

--At the Lunch Room--

Lu sat with Nero and Sam , "That new girl is one heck of a weirdo" , Nero began . "She is not… shes just different Nero sheesh" , Sam argued back . Lu just sat silently while eating his fries , Nero and Sam looked at each other . "Whats wrong Lu?" , Nero question . "yea its like ever since this new girl walked in you've been more quiet then usal" , Sam spoke .

Lu just stared at the floor . All of sudden Lu looked up and saw Brook , she was sitting by herself at the lunch table in the far corner . Lu stared at her with his red eyes , He got up "Hey guys I'll.. Be back in a minute" , Nero grabbed his shoulder . "Lu I can see straight through you!" Lu looked confused . "Don't play dum , your falling for her… why would you do that when you can have a 100 girls wanting to get with you man!" , Lu growled at Nero .

Sam stepped up "Lu don't you dare listen to Nero… girls arent pawns for boys like Nero… your not like that.. Go to her and who knows.. Maybe something will come up" , Lu smiled and walked towards Brook . Nero stared at Sam in disbelief , "Im not a player!" , Sam looked ar Nero with no surprise .

Lu sat next to Brook , Brook didn't even look at Lu . Lu smiled warmly "Hey im Lu" , Brook still didn't look at him . Lu scratched his neck "I saw you do the test.. That was pretty impressive , but different" , Brook perked her ears a little . Lu then smirked , "I also noticed… how did you beat up those football players in the park?" . Brook looked at him "It was easy… like pushing a three year old into the dirt" , Lu decided to say something . "I know this a weird saying. But… your not a vampire ive ever seen , nor human" . Brook stared at Lu .

"That's for me to know.. And for you to to find out" , then with said she got up and left.. Leaving a shocked Lu behind at the table to wonder .

---

A/N: Well.. What did you all think of this chapter? Chapter three will be coming soon , Please review if you wish . Goodnight .


End file.
